BioShock: The Collection
BioShock: The Collection is a game bundle consisting of remastered 1080p editions of BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite, along with their accompanying downloadable content. The collection was released on September 13, 2016 in North America, September 15 in Australia, and September 16 internationally. The remastered versions of the first two games were developed by Blind Squirrel Games and published by 2K Games. BioShock: The Collection is sold for $59.99, and is available for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC. The remastered version of BioShock was made available for macOS on August 22, 2017.BioShock Remastered for Mac gets an official release date and price on 9to5Mac Detailed Description Return to the cities of Rapture and Columbia and experience the award winning BioShock franchise like never before, beautifully remastered in 1080p. BioShock: The Collection contains all single player content from BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite, all single player add-on content (BioShock 2 Multiplayer not included), the “Columbia’s Finest” pack, and the director’s commentary, Imagining BioShock, featuring Ken Levine and Shawn Robertson (Imagining BioShock is divided into ten episodes, which are unlocked by finding Golden Film Reels that are placed in-game). 2K adds that BioShock Infinite isn’t being remastered on PC “because it already meets current-gen console standards and runs smoothly on high visual settings.” ''BioShock'' from'' BioShock.]] BioShock is a shooter unlike any you've ever played, loaded with weapons and tactics never seen. You'll have a complete arsenal at your disposal from simple revolvers to grenade launchers and chemical throwers, but you'll also be forced to genetically modify your DNA to create an even more deadly weapon: you. *Museum of Orphaned Concepts *''Challenge Rooms'' ''BioShock 2'' .]] Set approximately ten years after the events of the original ''BioShock, the halls of Rapture once again echo with sins of the past. Along the Atlantic coastline, a monster has been snatching little girls and bringing them back to the undersea city of Rapture. Players step into the boots of the most iconic denizen of Rapture, the Big Daddy, as they travel through the decrepit and beautiful fallen city, chasing an unseen foe in search of answers and their own survival. *''The Protector Trials'' *''Minerva's Den'' ''BioShock Infinite'' from BioShock Infinite.]] Bring us the girl, wipe away the debt. The year is 1912. Deep in debt, Booker DeWitt has only one opportunity for a clean slate: rescue Elizabeth, a mysterious girl imprisoned since childhood in the flying city of Columbia. *Clash in the Clouds'' *''Burial at Sea: Episodes 1 & 2'' *Columbia's Finest Pack Features *Remastered in 1080p. *''BioShock'' main game and all single player DLC. *''BioShock 2'' main game and all single player DLC. *''BioShock Infinite'' main game and all single player DLC. *Director’s Commentary: Imagining BioShock, featuring Ken Levine and Shawn Robertson *Steam Controller Integration for BioShock and BioShock 2. Changes and Additions ''BioShock'' Remade Character Design *Andrew Ryan *Bouncer *Corpse *Frank Fontaine *Jack *Jasmine Jolene *Little Sister *Rosie *Sander Cohen *Splicers *Weapons Remade Object Design *First Aid Kit *Little Sister Gift *Mask *Power to the People Non-level Specific Additions *Carpets *Crabs *Moth holes in banners. *Sea stars *Sea turtles *Seaweed *Sharks *Teddy bears have different colors. *Whales *Additional lighting effects, some of them dynamic such as lamps. *New Golden Film Reels that are scattered throughout various levels that, upon discovery, unlock Behind the Scenes episodes of Director's Commentary: Imagining BioShock. Changes *Gatherer's Garden Prices for Plasmid Pack items are changed to that of the original PS3 version and ''BioShock'' Ultimate Rapture Edition. *Every "Oh-Boy What A Floor Show - Every Night" poster has been changed to its original version. *(Xbox One and PS4) Using Bathyspheres to travel to past levels can now only be done using the d-pad to pick a level instead of the analog stick. *The Xbox and PC versions now have more achievements (on the Xbox version two of them are still PlayStation/PC exclusives). *The background for the end credits has been updated. *Physics and animations frame cap increased to sixty from thirty. *Direct-X 10 upgraded to Direct-X11, Direct-X 9 support removed. Bugs *The "flashback" sequences show the player's hands/weapon overlay were the original did not. *Achievements and Trophies can now be earned in New Game Plus. *Frank Fontaine stays in his elemental form during the ending. *Sometimes the screen can become glitched and briefly show glitchy grey lines. *Sometimes upon death, the camera can clip through the floor and show the skybox. *In the Challenge Rooms DLC, the texture for the chain tattoos on the player's wrists is instead on their sleeves. *The Ryan Industries logo in Hephaestus and Rapture Central Control has broken textures, being glossy black instead of metallic. ''BioShock 2'' Changes *Every poster for The Black Dream reading "Ava Tate presents" in the original version of BioShock 2 has been replaced with the poster reading "Sander Cohen presents". *The Audio Diary "The Voice of the Self" found in Dionysus Park is incorrectly named "Truth is in the Body". The original "Truth is in the Body" Audio Diary found in Ryan Amusements is unchanged. *The background for the end credits has been updated. *The Audio Diary portrait for Edward Grimes now shows the correct image on all platforms. ''Minerva's Den'' Remade Models *''The Thinker'' sculpture.Adam Schuman's Art Station Profile Changes *The named Sea Slug jars found in the original game are no longer named. The label simply reads "Fresh Water" on every one of them. Additions *A BioShock Infinite Easter egg has been added to The Thinker level in the form of a punchcard reading "THERES ALWAYS A LIGHTHOUSE". Removed Content *''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' **Zigo & Blanche **Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack **Kill 'em Kindly **Rapture Metro Pack ''BioShock Infinite'' Bugs *Music will sometimes play before a scene loads, can sometimes play when it's not supposed to, and can occasionally be louder than usual. It may also sometimes not play during loading screens. *Coins or other items tossed close to Booker may not have proper animation or play slower than usual. *There can be occasional frame rate drops. ''Clash in the Clouds'' Bugs *The behind the scenes content may have been unlocked without buying it. ''Burial at Sea'' Bugs *Sometimes the loading/death screens can stutter. ''BioShock 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition'' The BioShock 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition is a limited 5,200 copy re-release of BioShock: The Collection in honor of the tenth anniversary of BioShock's 2007 release, featuring all the content from the original release of the collection, the 11' Collectible Big Daddy & Little Sister Statue, a numbered certificate of authenticity for the statue, a unique cover and box, and figurine instructions. The edition was only released on the 14th of November, 2017 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One consoles and exclusively sold at GameStop and the 2K Store (US). The statue is based on [[:File:BioShock box.png|the cover art for BioShock]], featuring the Big Daddy and Little Sister in their iconic poses with an Art Deco Rapture background. The Big Daddy and Little Sister's eyes and background light up, the drill is motorized and spins, and there is audio for the Little Sister and Big Daddy, all of which are button controlled.BioShock 10th Anniversaryon 2KBioShock 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition Unboxing on IGN Reception BioShock: The Collection received "generally favorable" reviews on Metacritic, getting a metascore of 84/100 on both PS4Metascore for BioShock: The Collection on PS4Metacritic, Retrieved February 21, 2020 and Xbox One,Metascore for BioShock: The Collection on Xbox OneMetacritic, Retrieved February 21, 2020 and 80/100 on PC.Metascore for BioShock: The Collection on PCMetacritic, Retrieved February 21, 2020 On whatoplay.com, it received an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.89 on PS4 based on twenty-four critics and 4,400+ gamer ratingsplayscore for BioShock: The Collection on PS4whatoplay.com, Retrieved February 21, 2020, and 8.72 on Xbox One based on fifteen critics.playscore for BioShock: The Collection on Xbox Onewhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 21, 2020 Videos Gallery ''BioShock: The Collection'' bioshock collection hero.jpg|BioShock: The Collection BioShock The Collection Logo.png|''The collection's logo.'' bioshockhdtitle.png|''An updated title screen for'' BioShock. 1610-2K BioShock-The-Collection Bio1 Eves-Garden.0.jpg|''A remastered Gatherer's Garden from'' BioShock. 1611-2K BioShock-The-Collection Bio1 Lighthouse.0.jpg|''A remastered view of'' BioShock's infamous Lighthouse. 2K BioShock The Collection BioShock Mr Bubbles.jpg|''A remastered Little Sister and Big Daddy from'' BioShock. 1613-2K BioShock-The-Collection Bio1 Welcome-To-Rapture.0.jpg|''A remastered view of Rapture's Welcome Center from'' BioShock. game-bioshockcollection-screen2-large.jpg|''A remastered scene featuring a Big Daddy next to a corpse from'' BioShock. BioShock the Collection (PS4).jpg|''PlayStation 4 box art for'' BioShock: The Collection. BioShock the Collection (Xbox One).jpg|''Xbox One box art for'' BioShock: The Collection. Alternate BioShock The Collection Case Cover.png|''Alternate PlayStation 4 & Xbox One case cover for'' BioShock: The Collection'', by A.J. Hateley.'' ''BioShock 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition'' BioShock 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition Cover Art.jpg|''The cover art for the edition, by Enrique Torres.Enrique Torres' ArtStation'' BioShock 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition Cover Art Little Sister Close-Up.jpg|''A close-up of the Little Sister on the cover art.'' BioShock 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition Content.jpg|''The official description for the edition's content.'' BioShock 10th Anniversary 11' Collectable Big Daddy & Little Sister Statue.jpg|''The 11' Collectible Big Daddy & Little Sister Statue''. BioShock 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition Inner Box.jpg|''The inner box.'' BioShock 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition Statue Certificate of Authenticity.jpg|''The statue's numbered certificate of authenticity.'' BioShock 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition Figurine Instructions.jpg|''The statue's instructions.'' Official Sites *Official BioShock: The Collection Site *2K Store for BioShock: The Collection References es:BioShock: The Collection tr:BioShock: The Collection Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock Infinite